Heart of Death
by SailorPerfect
Summary: Years after the war that forever changed their lives, Darien has become a mercenary, a killer of innocent lives; Serena a high ranking diplomat for Earth. But when he is given the order to assasinate her, will duty or love win?


Author's Note: another new fanfic, wow! I must be crazy to be adding so many all around the same time! Well, enough about my sanity, you guys will be the judge of this fanfic. I just thought of it the other night when I was watching tv(my 'brilliant' ideas hehe usually come to me at the wierdest times!). Popped into my head and I had to get up off my lazy butt to start writing notes for it. And here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this fanfic, its kinda confusing and it has that alternate world feel to it, but its still good despite that. It starts out with kinda describing whats going on, what happened in the years before, and then moving into present time. If you've ever watched Endless Waltz, then you'll see thats where I got the idea for starting out this fanfic. So I pretty much narrarate it in the beginning before the real story actually starts. Read on and E-Mail me what you think!  
  
"Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement."- J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
  
  
Heart of Death  
  
Prologue  
  
The Planet Earth  
  
3065 A.C.  
  
The planet earth wasn't always a place filled with war and resentment. There was a time when it was at the top of the universe, the most powerful planet and most respected as well as feared. Those who did not live on earth shuddered at the thought of ever provoking its anger.  
  
But no one really feared them. The leader of the planet was a peace loving man, a man who above all else desired that the universe live in harmony among one another. He was well liked and he had a beautiful young daughter in this time, a girl named Serena. She was just a child when it all began.  
  
Although earth was peaceful, there were those in the universe who hated it and the leader of the planet. Jealousy and the rage that they weren't the most dominant caused these people to retaliate and soon a war had erupted across the galaxy.  
  
It began between Earth and Namek, but soon the entire galaxy had to take sides. Deaths were numerous and by the thousands. The war was fought in space, in space crafts, among pilots. It was taken to the ground when the chosen of earth's warriors were sent to invade Namek and take over from the inside, therefore capturing the leader of Namek and bringing a halt to the war.  
  
This team was led by the leader of earth and his second in command was a man by the name of Darien McArthur. Between them, they led the team deep into Namek and took over the palace and the leader. Peace terms were spoken of and an agreement was reached, but when the leader of Earth turned his back, Nameks president shot him in the back, killing him almost instantly.  
  
Darien then turned and shot Nameks leader and so the end of an era came, from the deaths of the two rebels leaders. Darien took charge and made sure the peace agreements were understood by Nameks new leader, Vegita. Once the treaty had been signed, they departed for Earth, bringing back the body of Earths beloved hero.  
  
Earth was in chaos and in sadness, but through it another leader was needed. The Vice Foreign Ministers nominated Serena, the leaders daughter, who followed in her fathers footsteps and shared his ideals. But she declined, stating that in order for them to have true peace throughout the galaxy, she would be needed as more then the leader, but as a diplomat, a vice foreign minister, an embassador for earth. Earth's diplomats agreed with her.  
  
The end of the war had come, and now peace reigned throughout the universe. Darien McArthur was honored as a hero and given several medals for his heroics during the war and the fact that thanks to him, peace had come. He was well respected and well known throughout Earth.  
  
But as time passed, the Vice Foreign Ministers began to see the war in a different perspective, not as a turning point in history, but as the mark that peace would never be fully restored again. They began bashing those who had served in the war, and there anger was taken upon Darien, who was the most well known General for what he had done. They said that the war was began by people like him, that peace was never fully attained because there were soldiers like him who didn't know how to rest and let others live.  
  
And as time passed, he was branded not the hero he had once been, but a murderer of innocent lives, and even at fault for the death of Earth's leader. Unable to take this fault or such misery from others, Darien quietly faded into the background of life and into history, disappearing from people's view and the Vice Foreign Ministers pointing fingers.  
  
Serena grew older, more beautiful, and became somewhat of what her father had been. She was the Vice Foreign Minister for Earth, the most respected of them, and speaking embassador. People began to see her as the Light of Hope, a name adapted to her for her light looks and her kind personality. Her name, her face, was known throughout the galaxy, and she became the galaxies symbol for peace .  
  
And as history took a turn, the war that had occurred not so long ago became known as the War of Death, and the lone soldier who had saved the galaxy became known as the Soldier of Death as well.......  
  
  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
The Planet Earth  
  
Inside the bar the air was filled with smoke clouds billowing about through the room, men sitting either at a table or a booth, drawing on there cigarettes or cigars, letting the smoke drift through. Some sat at the bar nursing there drinks and watching the tv on the high wall, others played pool against one another, too drunk to even shoot straight. Others leered at the middle aged waitresses who walked about serving drinks and taking orders, slapping a hand away when someone made a grab for them.  
  
One man sat seperated from it all, drinking his brandy and staring straight ahead, his blue eyes sharp and brilliant against the black shirt he wore and black trousers as well. His hair matched his attire, as dark and unruly as the night, his body tough and solidly built, his face sharp as the end of a knife, but handsome nonetheless.  
  
No one made a move to speak to him or bother him, reading well the signs of a person who would rather keep to himself. It was only the bartender who spoke to him when he moved down to his corner of the bar, friendly and cheerful despite the work or the look the man sent him.  
  
He made his way down again, cleaning up spills with his rag as he went."Want a refill there?"his eyes were kind, ignoring the chill look in the man's blue eyes.  
  
"No, I'm fine."he mumbled, his voice rough and seeming to rumble through him.  
  
He leaned on the bar."You know Darien, one day your going to have to tell me what it is that has made you so angry at the world."  
  
His eyes shot to his, held there long enough to make Andrew uncomfortable and glance away."You don't want to know."  
  
A sudden commotion in the bar stopped what Andrew had been about to say, drawing his attention over to see a large, burly man grabbing a waitress into his arms, kissing her roughly and producing a scream of digust and fright from her."Stop! Let me go!"  
  
"Tom, you let her go there."Andrew made sure to keep his voice steady, although what he really wanted to do was bash the man's face in."I think you've had more then enough to drink. Its time for you to head on home."  
  
"Fuck off Andrew!"the man shouted back, letting out a sudden cry of outrage when the waitress kicked his shin. The cry was quickly followed with a slap across her face, sending her sprawling.  
  
Before Andrew could even move to jump over the bar, Darien was there, punching the man so hard he sent him down and immediate blood began to gush from his nose. Darien hauled him to his feet again, only to send him down again when he brought his knee into the man's midsection.  
  
A fight broke out soon enough, with the burly man's friends coming and trying to hit Darien with either a chair or a pool stick, but failing when Darien merely turned and kicked there weapons away, promptly knocking them out with a snapping uppercut to there jaws.  
  
Andrew had to grab him and drag him away when he whirled on the other men surrounding him, looking as if he might attack them as well. He pulled him out behind the bar, outside into the quiet of the night."Darien, you need to just calm down."  
  
He knew he did. God, he knew he did. Pressing his fingers into his temples, he breathed slowly, trying to regain his sanity and not mix up the past with the present."I"m ok now. I'm ok."  
  
Andrew studied him, amazed anyone could unleash such fury one minute, then retract it the next."Are you sure?"  
  
His nod was quick, too quick."Yea. I just....I have to go."he took bills out of his pocket, handed them to Andrew."For the drink."he turned and walked away, his shoulders hunched as the fog in the night surrounded him.  
  
Andrew watched him go, wondering if Darien would ever trust him enough to tell him of his past life.  
  
  
  
He went home to his apartment that night, was about to switch his tv on when his phone rang. Sighing heavily, he went and answered it."Hello."  
  
"Soldier of Death."the voice was quiet.  
  
He straightened and turned on the recording machine to record the conversation."Speaking."  
  
"I have another mission for you."he was silent a moment."I need you to meet me at the corner of west and maple, in one hour."there was a click, then the dial tone.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he hung the phone up and stopped the recorder. One hour. He had hoped to have more of a break this time and not have another mission to do just yet. But then, there were no breaks in the life he had. The life of a mercenary was destined to be alone and full of mysteries and pains. He had come to accept that fact in the last few years, since the war.  
  
His eyes shadowed at the thought. The war. The War of Death, as the Vice Foreign Ministers had called it. He had gone into it hoping to serve his home planet, his people and leader, had come out of it being the branded the traitor himself.  
  
Even after seven years the bitterness and fury could still fill him at the memory. Saying it was his fault his leader had died. He had done everything he could to ensure his safety, everything. Except interpret the look of murder and hate on Namek's president.  
  
And as time had gone by, he had come to even blame himself for his death.  
  
It had been hard to watch as the life slipped away from his eyes, as his last words were for his daughter and asking Darien that he make sure she was all right. He wanted Darien to be the one to tell her, to explain why her father had died and at what cost. Darien had agreed and kept through to his promise.  
  
Except that when he had returned home she had already been told so when he had gone to her, a frightened, grieving child of fifteen, he could only stand there and watch as she wept. It had killed him, such a beautiful child, crying so hard for something that should never have occurred in her world.  
  
And even as he had held her to him, a skinny, young girl, he had felt something stir inside him, interest and curiousity. He had been horrified by his thoughts, had promptly taken his leave from her home. How would she have reacted to know a man nine years older then her had been having such thoughts about her?  
  
The rest had been taken from his hands from there on. He had been rejected from society and faded into his own life, hoping no one would ever recognize him again. His hopes had so far been fullfilled in the past seven years because only one or two people had ever recognized him.  
  
Once the hour had gone by he put on his coat once again, left his apartment and headed down the street where they were to meet. He saw the man standing ahead, the man who usually handled his dealings for him.  
  
"Darien, good to see you."he spoke cheerfully, even though the mission he carried was one of seriousness and death."You look.....rested."  
  
He snorted."Please. What is it this time?"  
  
"Here."he handed him a paper with the stats of who it was."They want you to get rid of the fourth Vice Foreign Minister."  
  
Darien studied the name of the person and where they lived."Right. Did they say when?"  
  
"By the end of next week."  
  
He calculated he would be able to get all the information and everything ready by then."All right, you tell them its a deal. But I want two million in advance and the other two million after the job's done."he slipped the paper into his pocket.  
  
"No problem. Here's the first half."he handed him a suitcase he'd been carrying."Thats two million right there. I'll give you the rest when the job's done. Good luck Darien."giving him a mock salute, he left him there.  
  
Darien watched him go a moment, then turned and headed back home, with his cold money in hand.  
  
  
  
She sat at her desk going over paperwork when the doors to her office burst open and in rushed her secretary Amy, her face flushed and filled with shock."Serena, Vice Foreign Minister Murray has been murdered!"  
  
Serena shot to her feet."What?!"  
  
"It just happened. He was giving a speech and then there was a single shot fired."Amy rushed out after Serena as she marched down the halls of her office."He's gone Serena, he's gone."  
  
It was like a nightmare. He was the second Vice Foriegn Minister to be shot and killed within the last two months. It was a pattern, she knew. But who would want to kill them?  
  
She left her offices, met with the other Vice Foreign Ministers in the capital of Earth, all of them in an uproar, out of both fear and rage. It took her sometime to calm them enough to have them sit down and speak in clearer terms of what had happened. While they spoke Amy came and told her the press was outside and they wanted a statement from one of them.  
  
"I'll be there in just a minute."she whispered back to her, giving her attention to the older men who were beginning to shout at one another.  
  
It was a tiring day. She had to calm the Vice Foreign Ministers, then step outside and release a statement to the press and answer the questions she could. The other diplomats were too frightened with what had happened to face the press.  
  
Her body guards came then and escorted her home, where she collapsed on her bed and struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
Another one dead. God, it WAS a nightmare come to life for her. She couldn't believe he was dead. She had only just had dinner with him the night before, making him laugh as she told him the most ridiculous stories.  
  
She removed her jewelry, placed it on her dresser as she made her way to take a long bath. She needed to rest, to gather her wits about her, she needed to be able to handle this with a calm, clear head. Others were depending on her, if she lost it, she was sure a great many people would also.  
  
But she couldn't stop the tears that came when she sat in the tub, couldn't stop the violent sobs that shook her as she grieved for a man she had known as long as she had been alive. He had been one of her fathers friends, as all of the other Foreign Ministers were. They were all like family to her, and already two members of that family had been killed.  
  
What was she going to do? Words were all she had, not action. She would never kill a person, it was against her ideals, against her fathers ideals. The only advantage she had was the power of influence, but lately it seemed someone in the universe had tired of her peace filled speech's and were hoping to start a war.  
  
She got out of the tub at the thought and dried off, her movements brisk and angry. No, she would not allow another war to happen. She WOULD not. The first had taken her father from her and many other innocent lives. Wars were always started by people hungry for power, for being at the top of the universe. Dictator's who didn't care that they risked lives at the expense of there sins.  
  
She decided then and there she would speak of this to the people, that she would promote as much as she could that war was never the way to solve anything, that war was full of hate and the revenge to be the most dominant. She knew she risked being the next to be murdered, but her thoughts and ideals were what kept peace, and she would do whatever it took to keep it that way. This world would go on with peace, no matter what she had to do.  
  
As she lay down to go to sleep, she wished she had the luxury of feeling fear, of having someone to hide behind, or even someone to lean on. But it seemed that since her father had died she had been unable to do any of that. Her political stance had taken over and she had become the hope for the people, what her father had once been.  
  
Closing her eyes, she hoped for dreams that were filled with happiness and none of the sorrow she felt.  
  
  
  
He watched the news, watched as the speech had been taped, then the shot was fired and screams erupted, watched as people all ducked and others lept toward the Vice Foreign Minister, watched the cameras begin swinging from different angles as they tried desperately to figure out what had just happened.  
  
He sat before his tv and sipped a beer, his eyes cold and unmoving, unfeeling. Vice Foreign Minister Murray had been one of the others who had branded him a soldier of traitoress intentions. The fact that he'd been given the job to assassinate him had been almost his own revenge on him years later.  
  
He left his apartment to walk the dark streets, shoulders hunched against the cold. He walked quickly and quietly, coming to a stop when he saw ahead of him the man who had given him the job to kill before.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he walked forward and stopped before him."What do you want?"  
  
"I was about to call you at your place, but then I saw you walking this way. It saves me time."he rubbed his chin and wondered a moment."I have another job for you."  
  
"Right. What is it this time?"  
  
"Same as the last. But they want you to wait a bit before you do this one."he handed him a folded paper, then a suitcase with the money."There's a Foreign Ministers Ball in two weeks. Go to that and watch this one. They want it done exactly two weeks after the day of the ball."he turned and left him there, disappearing into the night.  
  
Darien stood watching him leave, then took the paper he had handed to him and looked down at the name.  
  
Serenity Fury.......  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2!!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


End file.
